Always Right Here
by Krysty
Summary: When Bosco's brother is shot and wounded Faith goes to him to give him the support that he so desperately needs Read and Review guys, this is my first crack at writing a Bosco-Faith story. Chapter 6 now up!
1. Default Chapter

It was a hot muggy summer evening. I was just reaching home. Bosco and I had had a very busy shift. A few domestics, a stabbing, some purse snatchings and a rather strongly worded complaint about a Peeping Tom.  
  
All I wanted now was a hot bubble bath, a cold beer, and a chance to curl up on the sofa with a good book. It had been three months since Fred had left the kids and I. And we were doing okay. I had been working a lot of extra hours to make the extra money, but we were managing just fine. The kids got along well with their new babysitter, Christina. And everything seemed to be getting back to normal.  
  
I turned the key in the lock and stepped inside the hallway.  
  
"Christina! I'm home." I called.  
  
"Hi Faith!" she called from the kids' room.  
  
"Are they still up?" I asked as she came out to greet me.  
  
"They're in bed. I just tucked them in, they said that you always used to let them watch Charmed on Thursday nights." She said.  
  
"I used to indeed, they love that show." I replied, walking down the hall to say goodnight to my children.  
  
I poked my head through the door, it was quiet, I was just turning to leave when I heard my daughter Emily speak up.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Yeah honey, its me." I said.  
  
"How was work tonight?" she asked  
  
"Tiring." I replied. "But ok."  
  
"How's Bosco?" she asked.  
  
"He's ok." I said, "Now get some sleep."  
  
I left the room, closing the door behind me. Christina called out to me that she was going home, and I said goodnight to her. And after she left I grabbed a cold can of beer from the fridge, and headed for the bathroom.  
  
I stopped in my bedroom to strip off my clothes, and I put on my bathrobe. I made my way into the bathroom, and turned on the hot water, I like my bath as hot as I can stand it especially after a night like tonight. I added some Lavender scented bubble bath to my water, and pretty soon the scent of it filled the whole bathroom.  
  
I waited for the tub to fill, and then I submerged myself into the hot sudsy water. A soft moan of contentment escaped me, and I cracked open my can of beer.  
  
Just then the phone rang.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
I pulled myself out of the water and wiped the bubbles off of myself with a towel, I threw on my robe, and ran out to the living room to grab the cordless.  
  
"Hello, Yokas residence." I said.  
  
"Faith?" replied Bosco's voice.  
  
"Bosco...why are you calling me? What's going on?"  
  
"Its my brother Mikey...he's been shot Faith." Said Bosco, his voice shaking.  
  
"WHAT?" I asked, not thinking I had heard Bosco correctly.  
  
"Mikey's been shot. He's over at Mercy right now...He's in critical condition Faith. They're not sure if he'll survive the night." Said Bosco...a sob of terror escaping him.  
  
"OK, let me call my sitter, and ask her if she'll come back, and I'll be right over." I replied.  
  
"Please hurry Faith.... I need you." Said Bosco.  
  
I picked up the phone and dialed Christina's number.  
  
"Hello?" she said drowsily...Shit! I'd woken her.  
  
"Christina, its Faith. I just got some bad news, Bosco's brother has been hurt and he's in hospital.... Bosco wants me to come to him; can you come back and watch the kids? I'll pay you extra on Friday." I said.  
  
"Faith, calm down, it's no problem, and you don't have to pay me extra...however, would you mind if I sleep in your bed? I'll listen for the kids."  
  
"No, knock yourself out...the bed's a Queen size" I said.  
  
"All right, I should be there in about a half hour." Said Christina.  
  
"All right, see you then." I said.  
  
I hurried into my room, and dressed quickly. I wore my NYPD hooded sweatshirt, with an old faded pair of jeans, and I pulled my hair back in a ponytail.  
  
I put on a pair of sneakers, and was out the door like a shot. I ran downstairs and jumped in my car, and was off to the hospital.  
  
Just then my cell phone rang. I picked it up and answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Faith? Are you coming?" asked Bosco, God he sounded scared.  
  
"Yes Boz, I'm in the car now...I should be there shortly." I said.  
  
"Hurry Faith....I really need you." He said.  
  
I arrived in the ER...and ran up to the desk.  
  
"Boscorelli?" I asked.  
  
"He's in surgery...in the ICU, if you go up, you can probably ask at the nurse's station." Said the clerk behind the desk.  
  
"What floor?" I asked.  
  
"Third." Said the clerk.  
  
I ran down the hall and ran up the three flights of stairs so fast, I thought I was flying.  
  
I ran down the hall to ICU and as I passed the waiting room I heard Bosco call out to me.  
  
"FAITH!"  
  
Bosco ran to me, and I stood there with my arms outstretched, ready to take him into my arms.  
  
"Faith, I swear I'm gonna nail the sonofabitch who did this." Said Bosco.  
  
"Did anyone get a good look at him?" I asked.  
  
"There were three witnesses. They all co-operated with the police, and each of them gave a really good description." Said Bosco.  
  
"Oh god Faith, if he doesn't make it..." Bosco's voice trailed off, as he broke into a fit of sobs.  
  
I tightened my arms around my partner.  
  
"Sssh! Don't you dare talk like that, he's gonna be fine." I reassured him. Although I sort of wished I hadn't said it...I didn't know if it was true.  
  
Just then the doctor came through into the waiting room.  
  
"Doc, how's my little brother?" asked Bosco.  
  
"Officer Boscorelli, I'm very sorry to have to tell you this.... We did everything we could to save Michael...but he hemorrhaged on the table, and we lost him." Said the doctor.  
  
That was it! I now felt like a total heel! Here I was saying that Mikey was gonna be fine, and he was dead.  
  
Bosco tensed up in my arms for a second, and this noise escaped from him, it was like a strangled scream.  
  
"No! Faith.... please tell me its not true." He said breaking down and sobbing hysterically.  
  
"I'm so sorry Bosco." I said.  
  
"Faith let's get outta here." He sobbed.  
  
We left the hospital, and I drove Bosco back to his apartment.  
  
When we got there, I took him inside, and I went into the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee for us.  
  
We sat at the kitchen table, and there was an awkward and eerie silence as I sat there waiting for him to say something...anything.  
  
"You really should try and get some sleep Bos....you're gonna be worn out for work tomorrow, why don't you go to bed, and I'll stay here on your couch." I said.  
  
"Actually, Faith, would you come into the room and stay with me?" he asked.  
  
"Bosco....I dunno." I said.  
  
"Please, I just wanna know that I'm not alone." He said.  
  
"All right then." I said following him.  
  
Bosco had a big Queen-Size waterbed in his bedroom. There was a TV and VCR, and there was an en-suite bathroom.  
  
Bosco crawled into bed and lay down on the pillows. He was asleep before long, and I laid there cradling him in my arms. Every now and then he would whimper in his sleep and it broke my heart hearing it.  
  
He looked so peaceful there sleeping, and in a strange way, I was sort of attracted to him.  
  
I didn't waste a chance to act on the attraction I was feeling.  
  
I leaned over and lightly brushed my lips against his. I couldn't believe I had done it! Here he was, my partner, the man I had been working with for the last 13 years, and I just kissed him for the first time.  
  
Bosco moaned softly in his sleep. And I kissed him again, this time a little harder on the lips, and one eye fluttered open.  
  
"Faith! What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, you just looked so cute there." I said embarrassed.  
  
"No its ok.... Actually Faith, there's something you should know." He said. His voice trailing off again.  
  
'What, what is it?" I asked.  
  
"Faith, this is really hard for me to say...but when Fred left you and the kids, I was pissed at him for picking the worst possible time to go.... I mean, it was right after you were shot and everything." Bosco began.  
  
"But then after he had left, and I noticed how much easier life was becoming for you. I was happy that he was gone. I felt really glad that I would never have to see his lying' cheating, no good face ever again." Said Bosco.  
  
"That's sweet Bos." I said  
  
"I'm not finished yet Faith." He blurted. "Lately, I've been noticing little things about you...the way you smile...the way you always seem to know when something is bothering me.... maybe it comes from being partners for so many years, but there were other things I noticed too...like the way the sun glints off your hair sometimes when we're sitting in the RMP, or the way you smell when you come into work at the beginning of our shift....your perfume...they way your eyes light up when you laugh...and it occurred to me...Faith...I really do think that I am falling for you."  
  
I sat there for the next couple of minutes, completely dumbstruck. I had no idea what to say.  
  
"Bosco...that's really sweet. And I'm very flattered, but it does come as a little bit of a shock to me...although I wanna confess something to you. For the last little while since Fred left...I've felt a strange sort of connection with you. I can't explain it, but when I come to work and see you there waiting for me...I smile like a kid on Christmas Morning....and sometimes when we're sitting in the RMP under our bridge on our dinner break...I feel happy that you are my partner, and no one else...." My voice broke off and I realized I was blushing.  
  
"Faith, its ok. You know you can tell me anything." Whispered Bosco.  
  
"Bosco, I love you!" I blurted out.  
  
Bosco smiled at me.  
  
"Faith you have no idea how wonderful it is to me to hear you say that!" he said and with that he reached for me, and pulled me into his arms.  
  
"Bos..." I started, but his mouth came down over mine, silencing me with a kiss so sweet I thought I would melt right there.  
  
I went limp in Bosco's arms. It had been so long since a man had held me. And Fred never did like to cuddle.  
  
I snuggled in close to Bosco, and we lay there for the longest time, just holding each other. Neither of us moving, neither of us saying anything.  
  
"Faith?" said Bosco  
  
"Yeah Bos." I replied.  
  
"Thanks for being here for me. If it weren't for you..." his voice trailed off as he started to sob again.  
  
"Any time. Whenever you need me, I'll always be right here." 


	2. Always Right Here, Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
I woke up in the early morning, with the sun streaming through the blinds, and directly into my eyes....it was 8:00 in the morning, and I looked around as I suddenly remembered I was not at home. I had stayed at Bosco's last night to be there in case he needed me.  
  
Bosco was still asleep beside me. One arm thrown over me. He looked so peaceful there, that I didn't want to wake him.  
  
I wriggled free of him, and made my way into the bathroom. When I came out again, Bosco was awake, sitting up looking out the window. He turned to face me when I came back into the room, and smiled.  
  
"You stayed all night?" he asked.  
  
"I couldn't leave you alone Boz, not at a time like this." I said.  
  
"Thanks Faith, you really are the best." He said.  
  
"Don't mention it." I replied.  
  
Bosco leaned over and picked up a picture of him and Mikey that had been taken when they were kids.... He stared at it for the longest time, and I wondered what was going to happen next.  
  
My heart broke as I noticed a single tear rolling down his cheek. He was thinking of the old times, the times he and Mikey had shared as kids, and it was making him think that their life together was over, because it was....Bosco sobbed a small sob, and I rushed over to comfort him.  
  
"Boz...there was nothing you could have done." I said "You tried to help him, you called the paramedics, and you rode with him in the ambulance...there was just nothing else you could have done." I tried to reassure him.  
  
"Oh Faith!" he sobbed, burying his face in my shoulder.  
  
"So, I guess you had better call your mom, right?" I asked.  
  
"Yea, I will a little later on." He replied. "That's going to suck."  
  
"Ma? It's Mo." He said. "I got some news for you.... you better sit down.... Ma its Mikey, he was shot last night, and well, the doctors did everything they could to save him, but it was too late, and he died."  
  
My heart broke into a thousand pieces as I sat there and listened to Bosco give his mom the devastating news. He told her that he had already made some of the arrangements for Mikey's funeral. He told her that she could come and help him with the rest if she wanted, or he would do it, and she could see him at the funeral.  
  
After he got off the phone, he told me that she had been pretty upset and taken it rather hard.... I guess so; it's her own son. He also told me that she would be helping him to make the arrangements for Mikey's burial.  
  
Later on, when I left, Bosco seemed to be in good spirits, I made him promise to call if he needed anything, and then I left to go home and check on my kids.  
  
When I arrived home, I shouted out for Christina.  
  
"I told her to go home." Said Fred's voice from somewhere in the dark.  
  
I jumped, SHIT! He'd scared me almost to death.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked.  
  
"I'm here to take the kids." He said. When I stepped closer to him, I could smell Whiskey on his breath. There was no way he was driving anywhere with my kids if he was drunk.  
  
"This weekend is my weekend." I said.  
  
"No Faith, I'm here to take the kids, permanently...imagine my surprise when I came here this afternoon, and found them here with some woman, and where were you? you were with Bosco. I was so mad I wanted to puke." He said.  
  
"Fred, Bosco had a rough night last night, his brother was shot and killed." I explained.  
  
"And of course, you just drop everything and run to him, don't you Faith?" he accused.  
  
"Yes Fred, Bosco is my partner, He's a very important part of my life, and well we have a bond...we know when something's not right with the other, we go to the other when something is happening, and we're close...." I said.... why was I trying to justify myself to him...he's the one who walked out on me for that little home wrecker."  
  
"The judge awarded me custody Fred." I reminded him.  
  
"Well, then I'll get in touch with my attorney, and have him start proceedings to have that overturned." He said.  
  
"Good Luck." I mumbled, and walked away from him to check on the kids.  
  
Emily was passed out in bed sleeping....Her little TV on her bedside table was on and I reached over and shut it off. I pulled the blankets up over her, and kissed her forehead. I then went over to check on Charlie. He was fast asleep, clutching his teddy bear against him. I kissed his cheek and then went back out into the living room.  
  
"They're sleeping right now." I said, "I'm not gonna wake them."  
  
"Then I will." Said Fred. "EM! CHARLIE! WAKE UP!"  
  
"Shut up Fred....it's the middle of the night....they need their sleep for school tomorrow." I hissed.  
  
"Mommy?" asked Charlie, standing there half asleep, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"It's okay sweetie, go back to bed." I said, turning him back toward his room.  
  
"Heya Champ!" said Fred.  
  
"Dad?" asked Charlie.  
  
"Yeah buddy, I'm here. Say you wanna come home with me tonight?" he asked.  
  
"Fred Yokas! I'm giving you exactly to the count of ten to get out of here, and leave us alone, or I'm calling the cops." I said picturing the fun they would have with him.  
  
"1....2....3....4....5....6...7...8...9...10....fine have it your way." I said.  
  
I grabbed my cell phone from out of my purse, and hit 1 and then "Send"  
  
"55 Precinct, this is dispatch, how can I help you?"  
  
"Hi there, this is Faith Yokas...can you send an officer over to my apartment?" I asked.  
  
"What seems to be the problem?" asked Dispatch.  
  
"My ex-husband is here. I came home and found him here in the middle of the night. He's trying to take my children away from me, and I have full custody." I said.  
  
Just then, Fred reached over and grabbed my phone out of my hand. He told dispatch that it wouldn't be necessary, and he then proceeded to throw my phone on the floor and smash it to bits by stomping on it with his boots.  
  
That was it! I was furious.  
  
Just then the house phone rang, and Fred picked it up.  
  
"Yokas residence." He answered..."Hello...hello? Speak! Your dime."  
  
Fred hung up the phone and turned to me.  
  
"You know Faith, as long as the kids are with you, I'm not happy." Said Fred.  
  
"And why's that?" I asked.  
  
"Because I don't want them around Bosco....He was the one who was responsible for when you got shot Faith." He replied. He had some nerve.  
  
Just then there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Faith!Faith! It's me Bosco!"  
  
"Great, the last person I wanted to see right now." Said Fred.  
  
"Faith, come on sweetie, open up!" said Bosco.  
  
"Get lost Boscorelli!" roared Fred "This doesn't concern you!" 


	3. Bosco To The Rescue

Chapter 3  
  
"Faith, just open the door, come on sweetie; open up!" I said banging on her door. I had rushed over here, the moment I had called her, and Fred had answered, and now he was inside with Faith and the kids, and only god knew what was going on in there.  
  
"Get lost Boscorelli!" shouted Fred  
  
"Hey Fred, If I wanted to hear from an asshole like you, I'd fart!" I shouted back "Now open this door, or I swear to god I will kick it in!"  
  
I waited a couple of minutes, just to make sure Faith wasn't coming to open the door, and then I kicked the door as hard as I could...it took about 3 or 4 hits, but finally it fell in...landing at Faith's feet.  
  
I was horrified at what I saw upon entering the apartment. There was Fred pointing a gun at Faith...he was just standing there staring at her, the gun pointed right between her eyes.  
  
"Fred, come on man, put the gun down." I said.  
  
"Shut up Boscorelli, or you're going to get it." He said turning and pointing the gun at me.  
  
"NO ONE POINTS A GUN AT MAURICE BOSCORELLI" I yelled, losing it.  
  
Before I knew what was happening, I was flying through the air, I jumped on top of Fred, and wrestled him to the floor. I grabbed the gun out of his hands, and flipped him over on to his stomach. I then held him down with one knee in the middle of his back. Keeping the gun pointed at his head.  
  
"Don't even think about moving." I growled.  
  
"Faith, call the precinct, and have them send someone over." I said.  
  
Faith grabbed the phone and called for help. Pretty soon we heard a siren getting gradually louder and louder, and then finally two rookies that I didn't really know, came bounding up the stairs.  
  
"What've we got here?" asked the one rookie, damn! She was kind of cute. Long legs, shoulder length reddish brown hair and a fuller figure to kill...I think she noticed me looking at her, because she smiled at me.  
  
Her partner came over and cuffed Fred, while she took Faith's statement. And pretty soon they were off. Faith insisted on charging Fred with Trespassing, and Breaking and Entering.  
  
"That guarantees he'll be spending the night in jail." She said turning to me.  
  
"Faith, I'm real sorry about your door." I replied.  
  
"Don't worry about it Bosco, I'll fix it as best I can, and then call a repair man first thing in the morning."  
  
"Yeah call someone, and then when you get the bill, its on me.... just bring the bill into work, and I'll repay you for the money." I said, feeling shitty about breaking her door.  
  
"Bosco, you saved me just then, if you hadn't come along, I'm a little scared to think about what might have happened."  
  
"Me too." I agreed.  
  
"Mom? What's going on? Why is everyone yelling? Hi uncle Bosco!" said Charlie coming out of his room, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry that woke you sport!" I said smiling and tousling his hair.  
  
"What happened, I was getting pretty scared." Said Charlie, looking at Faith.  
  
"Sweetie, Daddy was being mean to me, so I called the police to come and take him away.... he was even threatening mommy with a gun, but don't worry, Uncle Bosco got here just in time to stop him." Said Faith.  
  
"Dad had a gun?" asked Charlie looking a little scared.  
  
"Yes honey, but the police man took it when he took him away, don't you worry." She said, "Now come on, I'll tuck you back in."  
  
"I want Uncle Bosco to do it." Said Charlie.  
  
"Do you mind?" Faith asked  
  
"Nah! Not at all, come on sport!" I said walking Charlie back to his room.  
  
"Uncle Bosco, I'm gonna be out of school for the summer soon...and I was wondering, do you think maybe we could do something together one day when you and mom have the day off?" he asked.  
  
"Really, you wanna do something with me?" I asked, not believing what I had just heard.  
  
"Yeah, I like you Uncle Bosco." Said Charlie smiling at me, as I tucked him back into bed and pulled the blankets up over him. I made a mental note at that moment to get tickets for a Yankee game some time after Charlie was out of school.  
  
I went back out into the living room and Faith was putting the door back on its hinges. It turns out the damage wasn't that bad; she could still lock it.  
  
After she had the door back in place, she turned to me and told me to take a seat on the couch.  
  
"Want a beer?" she asked, going to the kitchen.  
  
"Sure if you've got one." I replied.  
  
Faith came over and sat down beside me. She handed me a can of beer, and placed a little bowl of shelled peanuts down in front of me.  
  
"Thanks Faith." I said. "Charlie wants to do something with me for a day when he gets out of school, do you think that'd be all right?" I asked.  
  
"I think it's a great idea! What were you thinking about doing with him?" she replied.  
  
"Well I was thinking I might get tickets for a Yankees game, and we could have a day at the ball park, just us guys." I said.  
  
"That sounds great Boz." She said, smiling "Bosco, I really don't know how to thank you for tonight." She said.  
  
"Faith, It's like you told me before, whenever you need me, I'm always right here." I said.  
  
Faith and I sat up until the wee hours of the morning, watching TV...I was just too stressed about Mikey's funeral to sleep.  
  
Finally around 4 a.m., I dozed off, and Faith threw a blanket over me, and kissed my cheek.  
  
"Sleep tight Bos." She said. And headed off to bed. 


	4. A Very Gloomy day turns into fireworks a...

Chapter 4.  
  
I awoke the next morning, and looked out the window to find the skies outside to be gray and overcast...perfect weather for a funeral. I rolled out of bed, and went to check on Bosco. He had stayed here last night after my little altercation with Fred.  
  
I pulled on my robe and walked softly to the living room. Bosco was awake, sitting on the couch, looking out the window.  
  
"Good morning." I said.  
  
"Hi Faith." He mumbled.... Man! he looked like hell. It broke my heart to see him like this.  
  
"So what time is the service?" I asked.  
  
"11...what time is it now?" he asked sleepily.  
  
"Quarter to nine. Did you want to go back to your apartment and grab a change of clothes?"  
  
"Actually, I brought them with me." He said "They're in my car."  
  
Bosco went downstairs and came back up a few minutes later with his clothes. He jumped in the shower and when he was done, he came out wearing a pair of black jeans, a black dress shirt, and a black leather tie. He also wore his favourite black leather jacket.  
  
"I have to go and dress. But don't worry Bos...I'm right here. Holler if you need anything." I said, walking towards my room.  
  
I went into my closet and picked out my best pair of black dress pants. I chose a dark gray blouse to go with it, and I wore my black dress shoes as well. My hair was pulled up in a little bun.  
  
I went back out into the living room, and found Bosco sitting on my couch crying his eyes out.  
  
I rushed over to try and comfort him...I knew this wasn't going to be easy for him.  
  
"Hey!" I said pulling him into my arms for a hug.  
  
"Oh Faith! It's not fair! Why me? Why Mikey...I'm never gonna see my brother again...I swear Faith, as soon as I'm back to work, I'm gonna make it my personal mission to nail the piece of shit that did this to him." Bosco sobbed, burying his face in my shoulder.  
  
"Sssh! Bosco! Come on; don't cry! Mikey wouldn't want to see you like this." I said, rubbing his back gently as I tried to calm him down. Tears coming to my own eyes, upon realizing the pain that my partner was in.  
  
Christina arrived to look after the kids, and she turned and hugged Bosco...telling him to be strong...for Mikey.  
  
"Thanks Christina." He said, hugging her back.  
  
After the service we were gathered outside the church. I was amazed to see how many officers had shown up from the 55 Precinct. Sully and Ty were there; Monroe was there as well. Even Swersky was there, Bosco was a mess by the time the service was over. And I promised him not to leave his side until after the gravesite ceremony.  
  
The graveyard ceremony was very moving, the priest surprised everyone by saying that Bosco had wanted to do a reading here. and I started to weep openly when I saw Bosco place a single rose on the casket and begin to read.  
  
"The Lord is my shepherd: I shall not want, He maketh me to lie down in green pastures: he leadeth me beside the still waters. He restoreth my soul: He leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake. Yea though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me. Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies; Thou anointest my head with oil; my cup runneth over. Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life; and I shall dwell in the house of the Lord forever."  
  
Bosco turned and looked at everyone gathered at the gravesite.  
  
"I really wanna thank everyone for coming today. It sure is nice to see all the people I care so much about, and that Mikey cared so much about...." His voice broke off, and he stopped for a second. He then continued and invited everyone to join him and his mother for refreshments at a small café near Bosco's mom's house.  
  
The rest of the day seemed to go by so slow...The wake was quiet, not much happening, just swarms and swarms of people coming up to Bosco, offering him their condolences, Telling him if he needed anything to call them.  
  
Finally, hours later, everything died down and we were ready to go.  
  
"Faith, can I stay at your place again tonight, I just don't want to be alone." Said Bosco.  
  
"Sure Bos...anything you want." I agreed.  
  
We went back to my apartment, and I made up the couch for Bosco to sleep on. Charlie and Emily were both really sweet to Bosco. Emily hugged him and said that it wasn't fair about Mikey dying and everything. And Charlie offered Bosco his teddy bear to sleep with, and make him feel better.  
  
"Thanks guys. Its nice to know someone cares." He said hugging each of my children.  
  
"I'm Starving." I said, "Anyone want a snack?"  
  
"Hmmm, I could eat a little something myself." Said Bosco, He hadn't touched any food in a couple of days.  
  
I made everyone Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwiches, and we drank milk with them. Charlie and Bosco started clowning around, and making jokes, and it seemed to me for the first time, that everything was going to be okay.  
  
"Mom. It's really sad about Uncle Bosco's brother." Said Emily looking at me.  
  
"Yeah, it is sweetheart, but death is a part of life, we all have to die sometime.... maybe it was just Mikey's time to go." I said.  
  
We sat up talking until poor little Charlie was falling asleep at the table. Bosco offered to tuck him in, and Emily said she was tired, and she headed off to bed as well.  
  
As soon as the kids were tucked in, Bosco came back to the living room to join me.  
  
"That Charlie, he's great." He said, sitting down beside me on the couch. "Just like his mom."  
  
"Oh bos..." I said blushing.  
  
"No really Faith, you really are the greatest woman I've ever known, and I've known a lot of women." He said.  
  
With that Bosco leaned over and kissed me sweetly on the lips. I shivered as I felt my body surrender to his kiss. Bosco's kisses became more urgent, and little moaning sounds escaped from him, as he wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me closer.  
  
I melted into his arms, and we lay there on the couch for the longest time, just kissing, and holding each other, neither of us spoke, and I felt a thrill of anticipation work down my spine as Bosco reached up and slowly undid the buttons on my blouse.  
  
"Oh Faith!" he moaned as his hands worked to undo the clasp on my bra.  
  
"Mmmmm, Bosco." I moaned back, nibbling his earlobe, and hearing him suck air between his teeth.  
  
Bosco laid me down on my back, and then rolled over on top of me. He then leaned down to lightly kiss and lick my left nipple.  
  
"Ohhhh! Bosco!" I moaned, it had been so long since I had been with anyone.  
  
"Such beautiful breasts..." he mumbled, as he bent to suck the other nipple.  
  
"Umm, Bos? Let's take this into my bedroom." I said, thinking of the kids.  
  
"As you wish, Faith." He agreed, and he grabbed me by the hand, and lead me down the hall to my bedroom. We went through the door, and then stood by my bed kissing each other.  
  
Bosco's hands roamed over my body...pinching here, tweaking there, and he seemed to be taking all of me in at once.  
  
Before we knew it we were both naked. And I was feeling very very hot.  
  
"You have a really nice body Faith....Fred's an idiot for letting you slip through his fingers....WAIT! WHAT AM I SAYING??" said Bosco.  
  
I laughed. And then leaned down and kissed his neck. I nibbled along his neck up to his earlobe, and he moaned, and threw his head back.  
  
Bosco laid me down on my bed. He climbed in beside me, and pulled me into his arms, he kissed me again...this time deeper, his tongue parting my lips, and as he was kissing me, his hands roamed over my body, and his one hand came to rest on my thigh.  
  
"Ohhh Bos!" I moaned as I felt him touch me. It had been so long since anyone had touched me there. I mean, Fred had stopped being intimate with me ever since he had started dating that little tramp...so I was definitely needing some attention.  
  
Bosco kissed my lips, and then kissed all the way down my chest....he kissed my tummy, and continued on his way down...He stopped to kiss each thigh and then finally I felt his tongue touch that little nub, that had been neglected for way too long, and I let out a surprised little squeal.  
  
"Mmmmm, yeah, you like that Faith?" he asked. Flicking his tongue over that swollen little bud, so fast....it felt so good, and when I went to answer him all that came out was an ecstatic moan.....  
  
Bosco continued what he was doing, and I was loving every second of it. The next thing I knew....I could feel something building inside me....something I hadn't felt in so long, and I didn't know how I was gonna handle it.....And I didn't have much time to think about it either  
  
"Oh Bosco! Ohhh! Don't stop....don't stop that....it feels soooooo good!....oh Bosco, Oh YES YES YES....BOSCO!" I cried out, as he continued licking me, sending me over the edge. For the next couple of minutes that followed, I was speechless....I couldn't say anything, I couldn't move, I couldn't think, At least not about anything other than the amazing pleasure I was feeling.  
  
Bosco came up from between my legs...and he kissed my lips...I could taste the sweetness of myself on his lips and tongue....and it was turning me on big time!  
  
"Taste me Faith." He said.  
  
I got him to lay back against the pillows and I kissed down his neck, around his chest, stopping to suck each little nipple. And then I continued downward, kissing his belly, licking his belly button, and then still further down until I arrived at the very tip of his cock  
  
"Ohhh Faith! Don't tease me anymore, come on baby....taste me." He said.  
  
I decided to do just that. And I brought my lips quickly down over his cock. Bosco moaned as I bobbed my head up and down...Moaning while I sucked him....And it wasn't long before it was too much for him to take....  
  
"Oh Faith! Don't stop...ohhh yes! More....lick it more....MMMMM YESSSS!" he cried.  
  
My efforts were rewarded with a jet of hot, sticky cream coating my tongue. I swallowed it down in a hurry, and gulped back the rest that squirted out all over my tongue.  
  
After I had finished, Bosco looked up at me, and smiled.  
  
"Thank you Faith!....that was...well....Incredible!"  
  
Bosco and I feel asleep in each other's arms sometime around sunrise...We didn't have a shift today...and we decided maybe it was a good thing, we were both exhausted. But we were happy....I was feeling this strange type of euphoria....A kind of ecstasy I never knew existed...Working with Bosco was great....but this was even more amazing.....He made me feel complete, For the first time in my life. 


	5. Faith gets hit

**Chapter 5.**

Faith and I returned to work today after close to 2 weeks off.

We went to roll call, and Faith got the radios, and I went to get the RMP. We had barely left the station when a call came over the radio.

"55-David respond to a complaint at the Ramada Inn, 165 Lexington."

"55-David en route" replied Faith, and we were off.

When we arrived, the young woman at the front desk appeared frantic.

"Thank god you're here officers. I didn't know what else to do. I just got three different complaints from guests on the ground floor, they said they saw someone looking in through their windows." She said.

"Calm down miss." Said Faith. "When did the last complaint come in?" she asked.

"Right before I called you." She said.

Just then the phone rang at the desk. The girl answered it, and sure enough it was another complaint.

"Faith, you stay here with her, I'm gonna take a walk around the building and check it out." I said.

"Bos, be careful." She said, winking at me, and then turning to the girl at the desk.

I was walking around the outside of the hotel, and so far I hadn't seen anything unusual, however, when I rounded the last corner, sure enough I saw a guy standing there, peeking through a first floor window.

"HEY!" I shouted. I ran up to the guy and backed him into a corner.

"Mind telling me what the hell you were doing?" I asked.

"I'm sorry officer. I didn't mean to frighten anyone, or anything; it's just that for the past little while I've been suspicious of my wife. I believe she might be having an affair, and a week ago, I found a receipt in her pocket for this hotel. I was just looking around to see if I could find her." The young man blushed as he told me his story.

"A little bit of advice...if you think your wife is cheating on you, hire a P.I., don't try to do this yourself...you've scared quite a few people today." I said.

"I am sorry about that officer. Really I am." Said the young man.

"Can I see some ID please."? I asked, and he went into his wallet and came out with a New York Driver's License.

"Come with me please." I said, and we walked back around to the front of the building. When we arrived there, Faith was waiting for me, having already taken the girl's statement and everything.

"Ah, so this is our little peeper, huh Bos?" she asked with a sarcastic smirk on her face.

"Faith, I need you to stay here with our friend here, while I run his name through the system." I said. I had to be sure that this guy was telling me the truth. Otherwise, the consequences could be bad.

I punched the name Thomas Weatherby into the computer, and was not pleased with what I found. There were charges here for failing to show up for court. There was also an arrest warrant out against him for drug charges, and there was another charge of Sexual Assault of a minor, that really made me mad.

"Sir, please come over here, and stand in front of the car." Said Faith, taking the man's arm.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!" he yelled suddenly.

"Sir, please don't shout." She said.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO BITCH!" he roared, He then proceeded to take a swing at Faith, the sound of the slap echoed in my ears, and I jumped out of the RMP and walked over to him.

"Do you realize you have several outstanding warrants? I'm sorry Sir, but I'm going to have to take you in." I said, "Place your hands behind your head please."

"You can't arrest me, I've done nothing wrong." He said.

"Oh yeah, whattaya call peeping, that's Invasion of Privacy." Said Faith, taking out her handcuffs. "Not to mention assaulting a New York City Police Officer."

Faith rubbed her hand over the spot where he had slapped her; there was a red mark there, but no real damage. He was lucky there wasn't, because if she had been hurt, I can't say I would have been able to control my reaction.

"Now we can either do this the nice way, or the hard way.... your choice." Said Faith. "Now give me your hands."

"NO!" yelled the perp. And he slugged Faith again. It was all I could do not to take him out right here.

I jumped on top of him and wrestled him to the ground.

"I see you've chosen the hard way." I growled. I grabbed his hands and cuffed them behind his back.

"You have the right to remain silent, you have the right to an attorney, if you can not afford one, one will be appointed for you by the State of New York." I said.

"Faith are you okay?" I asked

"Yeah....I think so...OW!" She exclaimed touching the spot where the perp had punched her. A dark bruise was beginning to form on the side of her face.

"In the car, now!" I growled and shoved the perp into the back of the RMP.

"Oh, you're going down pig! That's Police Brutality." He hissed.

"Shut up!" said Faith.

"Faith are you sure you're okay?" I asked.

"I'll be fine.... let's just get him back to the house and process him."

We arrived back at the house, and I wrestled with the perp, pulling him out of the car, and shoving him up the steps.

We took two steps inside the station and Swersky came running out of his office.

"Oh my god! Yokas! Are you okay?" he exclaimed seeing the bruise on her face.

"Yeah Sarge, I'm ok." She said. "I just wanna process this guy."

I dragged the perp into the booking room, and shoved him down in a chair. Faith got everything ready for me, and I started fingerprinting.

Faith's bruise was getting darker, and she looked as though she was really hurting. She tried not to show it, but she really was in a lot of pain.

As she was passing me something to wipe the ink off of the perp's hands, she stumbled and fell forward landing on her knees.

"Faith!" I exclaimed "Do yourself a favour, go across the street to the medics and get yourself checked out." I said.

"Bos...I'm okay...just...a...little...dizz..." her voice broke off as she passed out, and landed on the floor.

"SARGE!" I yelled.

Swersky ran into the room, and upon seeing Faith lying there on the floor yelled for one of the other officers to run across and get someone to check faith out.

Moments later Kim was checking Faith over after reviving her. And the prognosis was that Faith had to go to the hospital for the night for observation.

"Bosco, call my place and let Christina know what's happening, I'm not sure if she can stay with the kids..." said Faith.

"I'll stay with them if she can't" I offered.

"Thanks Bos....you're one in a million." Faith said.

Kim and her partner loaded Faith into the back of the ambulance. I handed the perp over to Davis to finish processing him, and I went to the front desk to make the phone call.

"Yokas Residence." Answered Emily.

"Emily; it's Bosco." I said.

"Hi Uncle B! is everything okay?" she asked.

"Actually sweetie, your mom got hit by a suspect, and she was knocked out. She's gone to the hospital to get checked out, She's okay, but the guy hit her really hard and she might have a concussion."

"Oh my GOD!" said Emily.

"Can you put Christina on?" I asked.

I talked to Christina and she told me she was happy to stay with the kids until Faith came home.

Swersky relieved me of duty, and sent me over to the hospital to be there for Faith.


	6. Aftermath

Chapter 6

The last thing I remember is being hit by that scum ball perp, taking him back to the station, and as Bosco and I were processing him, that's when everything went black.

And now, I'm lying here in the hospital, my head is throbbing...the doctor says I have a mild concussion. Nothing serious, but to be safe he's keeping me here overnight for observation.

I went down to the lobby a while back to call Christina. I told her to tell the kids that I was okay, and that everything was going to be just fine.

I lay back against the pillows, and tried to close my eyes and go to sleep. But the image of that perp's fist coming towards my head kept coming back to me, and soon, I was crying softly to myself, trying hard not to think about it.

"Faith?" I heard Bosco's voice, and lifted my head.

"Bos..." I sobbed.

"Ssh! It's okay...you're okay. Everything's gonna be okay." He whispered sitting down beside my bed.

"Faith, I brought you some magazines...Martha Stewart Living, Cosmo, and Good Housekeeping." He said passing them over to me.

"What, no Guns and Ammo?" I asked.

"They were out." Said Bosco, raising an eyebrow.

"Bosco, I want to thank you for being there for me today.... if you hadn't been there, it could've been a whole lot worse." I said.

"It's like we always say, whenever you need me, I'm always right here. Now you concentrate on getting better, I need you to come back to work quickly."

"Hey speaking of work, shouldn't you be there?" I asked.

"Swersky relieved me of duty for the rest of the day. If you're not back tomorrow, he's going to partner me up with Davis. Sully's off sick with the flu."

"Hey Bosco?"

"Yeah Faith?"

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" I asked. I didn't want to be alone.

"Sure thing...now come on, close those eyes." Said Bosco.

Bosco leaned over and pulled the blanket up over me. He then leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my cheek.

The last thing I remember before drifting off is hearing him whisper, "Sleep tight Faith...I love you."


End file.
